


Illogical Response

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a disaster on an away mission, Bones is planning on resigning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical Response

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Disaster challenge on LJ Fan Flashworks

“Spock, Bones is talking of resigning his commission.” Jim Kirk’s worry was evident; he was practically shaking in his attempt to persuade Spock of the seriousness of the matter.

“I understand your concern, Captain, but what do you want me to do about it?”

“Go and talk to him. Get him to change his mind.”

“If you cannot do it, then I fail to see how I’m going to succeed. We are not what you might call ‘best buddies’.”

“Someone has to. And at the moment you’re the best chance we’ve got.”

“I’m not sure that is particularly flattering.” 

Kirk put on what he hoped was his most winning smile.

Spock glared at him. “Nevertheless, I will go.”

***

Spock walked into the medical bay and called one of the nurses over. “How is the doctor?” he asked.

She indicated a curtained off cubicle on one side of the bay. “Restless. His injuries aren’t healing as fast as we’d like. It’s as if he’s fighting our attempts to treat him.”

Spock nodded. “Have you given him a relaxant?”

“He’s refusing them.”

The nurse flushed and Spock looked at her critically. “Tell me what the problem is,” he ordered.

“Captain Kirk said we should administer the relaxant anyway, because Doctor McCoy wasn’t in possession of his full senses. We refused, because he does know what he’s doing. So the captain said he’d report us to the Chief Medical Officer.”

“The captain does tend to behave illogically when under stress,” Spock said. “I suggest you forget the incident.”

“Yes, sir.”

Spock entered the cubicle and sat down next to the bed.

“The captain tells me you are thinking of resigning your commission,” he began.

“And hello to you too, Spock. Direct as ever, no ‘how are you, today?’” Bones replied.

“Since you would tell me you were fine, and it is quite obvious that you are not, such pleasantries seemed a waste of time.”

“True.” Bones gave a small laugh and then put his hands to his chest.

Spock reviewed Bones’ medical report. “Damage to lungs and ribs, will heal with rest. The word rest is in upper case. I assume this is the medical staff’s attempt to communicate with you.”

Bones acknowledged this with a small nod. 

Spock continued. “Tell me, doctor, why are you planning to resign?”

“I failed my team. I was responsible for them and I got half the team killed and the rest badly injured, because I made the wrong decision.”

“Forty-two per cent of your team were killed and three crew members were only slightly injured and are now back at work. There is no need for you to indulge in the human tendency to exaggerate.”

“That’s still too high a number due to my error of judgement.”

“I have read the reports, doctor. You took a team down to the planet to help with a medical emergency. No-one knew that it was a trap.”

“We should have evacuated as soon as I suspected there was a problem. If I had done so no-one would have died. I could see that there was something strange about the injuries and yet ...” Bones tailed off as he thought back to the carnage that had happened.

“And yet you continued to treat them, obeying your primary call as a doctor,” Spock said.

“And yet failed my own people.”

“You are the only one who believes that. I have spoken to both Ensign Riley and Nurse Chatwongo to ascertain what happened on the planet. Both have spoken extremely highly of your actions, emphasising your bravery in protecting the team.”

“You would have acted differently.”

“But that is because, in your own words, ‘You are a doctor, not a science officer’. I suggest therefore that you rest and allow yourself to heal, so that you can return to your post of medical officer.”

Bones smiled. “Are you telling me that that’s the logical thing to do?”

Spock nodded. “I am. May I take it that I can tell the captain you will not be resigning?”

“You can.”


End file.
